finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cid (Unlimited)
Cid in Final Fantasy: Unlimited is rather different in appearance from the recurring Cid in the game series in that he is rather young. Cid is a cheerful, optimistic, and energetic technician, a wizard at anything electronic. The most popular member of the Comodeen as well the greatest advantage to the group, Cid's inventions are always beneficial; he names them after women and cares for them a little too deeply. As a result, Cid would go ballistic with his Ultimate Hammer, two giant mallets that erupt from his backpack and crush his opponent, on anyone who harms his invention. He has his own insignia, and wears specs. Cid apparently had very good knowledge of the Soil and its properties. Cid the Frog Cid was turned into a frog during their misadventure in the Ocean Puzzle. Desperate to change back into his old self and save the Comodeen, he kisses Miles and the curse was broken. Cid's Inventions Cid is a magnificent inventor and has invented many gadgets and items big and small. His inventions are all named after females, and he has a near-obsessive love for them. Cordelia A draining pump used by the Comodeen to fend off the Wandering Ocean that attacked the Cactuars in a desert world. Catherine A water sled used to escape the attack on the Comodeen. Kaoruko A large-sized battery used by the Comodeen to power up Cordelia and Marianne to fend off the Wandering Ocean that attacked the Cactuars in a desert world. Lamone Cranes used to collect Flying Water in Telos. Marianne A dehumidifier used by the Comodeen to fend off the Wandering Ocean that attacked the Cactuars in a desert world. Genevieve A healing machine used to cure the protagonists. A larger one is found on Jane. Elizabeth The name of the Ghost Train that the twins and Lisa ride. Powered by a piece of antimatter, later revealed to be a piece of Omega. As a result, it was attacked by Omega's Nail and Hair, with the Fin destroying the train to reabsorb its dormant sibling. Though Cid created the train, he never got to ride his Elizabeth and was heartbroken when he learned that Omega had obliterated it. Izabel Chobi wears this clock that tells when the Ghost Train Elizabeth will depart. It could also locate the train's location. Unfortunately, it had been fitted with a tracking device by Oscha to locate the Hayakawa twins as well. Jane The submarine used by the Comodeen to search for Flying Water which is used to power the airship Sylvia. It is then caught in Pist Shaz XI's Ocean Puzzle, but then manages to bring the protagonists to Gaudium. Sylvia Sylvia is an airship which was constructed at the northern base of the Comodeen. Sylvia is powered by Flying Water retrieved from Telos. Sylvia appeared at the final episode of the anime and carried the protagonists to safety. It was then heavily used for the rest of FFU:After. Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited characters Category:Cid